frieda_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shorts
Shorts are sorta like mini-chapters made for fun and (usually) aren't important to the storyline. The Story of How We Met This short is told in Ellie's point of view. It starts with Poppy calling out to Ellie, wanting to hear a story. Ellie starts telling her the story of how they met. Ellie introduces eight children to Treasure Bay, but as they're hunting for treasure, Ellie almost freaks out when she only sees seven kids. As the kids left, Ellie sees a kid sitting alone. She asks if the kid is okay, and the kid says yes. Ellie asks if the kid wants to play, and the kid says yes, introduces herself as Poppy. As Ellie finishes her story, she says "And they lived happily ever after", but Poppy says that she would like a more exciting ending, and Ellie says "And they lived happily in Freddy Fazbear's." When I Met Her This short is based off the first time Bonnie meets Frieda. The short starts with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica waiting for it to become 12:00 when Frieda comes over to meet them. Bonnie is frustrated the entire time they chat, and when Frieda leaves, Bonnie complains that they never gave Bonnie a sibling like Freddy and Chica. Freddy states that the company was going to give Bonnie a brother, but the female Bonnie turned black. Bonnie's growls and says the company only bothers to give him a rusty robot instead of a fresh animatronic. Freddy's attempts to cheer Bonnie up by asking him if he wants to read a Fanfiction called Frieda Adventures, which Bonnie agrees to. First Friend Bonnie complains about how the toys nor the employees seem to care about the withered animatronics, and Freddy agrees, stating that Toy Freddy laughed in his face when he asked for Toy Freddy to respect the withered animatronics. Bonnie states that he needs fresh air and steps outside the Parts and Services room. He sits down and growls to himself that the toys never care, when a voice says that Bonnie is wrong. When Bonnie looks up, he sees a blue bunny with rosy cheeks, and realizes it's Toy Bonnie. When Toy Bonnie holds out his hand, Bonnie wonders what you're supposed to do when someone holds out a hand (And considers high-fiving him, punching him, and screaming in his face). When Bonnie doesn't respond to Toy Bonnie, he grabs Bonnie's hand and pulls him up, calling him silly. Bonnie, however, takes this literally and yells at Toy Bonnie. However, an unshaken Toy Bonnie states that he was just joking, before asking if Bonnie had real friends. When Bonnie says no, Toy Bonnie offers to be Bonnie's friend, which causes Bonnie to reply with, "I thought all toys were jerks." Toy Bonnie explains that the toys are just preoccupied all the time, and that Toy Freddy's the real jerk. Toy Bonnie complains about the cheap employees, and states that he'd rather be faceless than let Bonnie be faceless himself. The two then go off to scare the nightguard, and Bonnie thinks he could figure out how to be a good friend. Reading Spottedpelt's Fanfiction When the first timeskip in "Golden Chico", one of "Into the Light's" chapters, appears, Freddy states that he is excited to find out more, Alain complains that he isn't in the chapter, and Springtrap won why the Timeskip literally says "Derp". When the bunny-like figure gets something knocked out of his hand, both Freddy and Alain, correctly assuming it was Springtrap, turn to their companion. Chelsie then screams in the fanfiction, and Freddy states that the scream from earlier came from Chelsie. When Alain informs Freddy that everyone knew that, Freddy claims that Spottedpelt The Cat payed him five bucks to say that. When the knife is found on the ground, Freddy and Alain turn to Springtrap again. Mike tells Chelsie that Springtrap tried to kill her, which results in Springtrap stating that Mike was wrong nervously. Freddy points out that Mike saved someone's life and states that "Milo", Mike's apparent secret evil twin brother, is the true enemy. Alain doubts that Freddy was payed five bucks and truly believed what he said earlier. Mike says that he wish he shot Bonnie instead of Springtrap, and Springtrap says that it was Mike and not "Milo", since Mike himself hates Bonnie. When Frieda carries Springtrap to the backstage area, Freddy cheers "Sprieda!", before Springtrap tells him no. At the end of the fanfiction, Freddy exclaimed that there was a villain with a fake accent and Alain complains that the chapter was terrible since he only appeared as a hologram. Springtrap agrees, stating that Spottedpelt needed to improve, when Freddy says that he liked the chapter. The short ends when Alain yells, "Traitor! Sieze him!" and tackles Freddy.